The Voodoo Amulet
The Voodoo Amulet is an audio-book produced by Big Finish Productions. It was released in February 2012. Publisher's summary "We're surrounded by the living dead and you're worried about breaking the law?" Supernatural investigator, Tony Peterson, is summoned by the devious witch Cassandra Collins to the bustling city of New Orleans. On the trail of the mysterious Voodoo Amulet, they're hunted through bars, hotels, train stations and graveyards by the police, criminals, black magicians and zombies. Can Tony and Cassandra escape with their lives... and their souls? Synopsis Teaser : Fog settles like a shroud over a run down office building in Bangor, Maine. Inside lawyer turned private detective, Tony Peterson. A man who has come to peace with the terrifying events that nearly destroyed his life and the mysterious woman responsible. A man who had hoped to leave the supernatural behind. But on this night, Tony will learn that malevolent forces lurk everywhere waiting to shatter his calm and plunge him into unearthly danger at any time. Tony Peterson is summoned to New Orleans by Cassandra Collins. He finds her in an interview room at a police station. She has been arrested for murder. He’s unsurprised as things are never quiet when she’s around. At that moment the living dead burst through into the room. Opening Theme The group of zombies consists of three big men. Tony manages to lead them into one of the police cells. He locks them in. Outside the room, another ten of them are trashing the station. Cassandra observes that the zombies have lost their focus. Tony and Cassandra take this opportunity to escape. Inside a busy bar. Tony realizes that Cassandra has lost her powers and that’s why she needs his help. He observes that a man has been watching Cassandra since they entered the bar. They decide to leave and ditch the man in the crowds. Whilst they walk, Cassandra explains that she was to deliver a voodoo talisman to a Mr. Jericho, a local voodoo priest. However she found the supplier of the item, a man named Art Spencer, stabbed to death. Whilst there she had a look for the amulet and instead only found a voodoo dagger. At that moment the Police came bursting in, suspecting her she was arrested. She reveals that the amulet is called the ‘zombie’s eye’, it is a large coin with a skull face and a snake rim. It is said to belong to Marie Laveau, the voodoo queen of New Orleans and was lost when she was beheaded in the late eighteen hundreds. Its purpose is to help a voodoo master control zombies. Cassandra believes that it was Mr. Jericho who sent the zombies after her for missing the scheduled delivery. At a hotel. Cassandra doesn’t know how she’s lost her powers; she first discovered they were gone when she encountered the police. She wants revenge against who ever did this to her. They depart to their hotel rooms and arrange to meet each other in the morning. The next morning, Tony goes to meet Cassandra in her room. Shortly after, there is a knock at the door. Standing there is the man who was observing Cassandra at the bar. Two zombies are with him. They escort Tony and Cassandra to an extravagant office, where they find Mr. Jericho and his wife Sybilla. They agree to locate the amulet for Jericho. Tony and Cassandra are dropped off back at the hotel. They go to Spencer’s shop to look for clues as to the amulet’s whereabouts. The man who now runs the shop Nelson Crane reveals that another party is also interested in the amulet. Cassandra distracts Nelson whilst Tony retrieves Spencer’s home address from a Rolodex on the counter. At Spencer’s house, they find the place already ransacked. Two seedy looking types with guns appear. A man named Philip LaCrane enters, who thinks they have the amulet. At that moment, two zombies enter; Tony and Cassandra make their getaway. Cassandra observes the two zombies were same ones that were working for Jericho. Tony suspects their maybe a third party involved, he reveals a locker key he found at Spencer’s house belonging to the old train station. An hour later they arrive at the old Train Station. They open locker 115 and find a box. They open it; it contains a note that reads: : See Marie. Find the hill. Follow the finger. Thirty houses. The ball plus four. Cassandra suggests that the amulet could be hidden in a cemetery containing a statue of Marie Laveau. On the way there Cassandra tells Tony about how she met and fell in love with Sky Rumson. Tony accuses her that she uses her powers as an excuse to set herself apart from everyone else. At the cemetery, they find Marie Laveau’s tomb. Cassandra notices that one of the crypts is called ‘Hill Finger’ and the statue on to top is pointing in the direction they should search. They deduce that ‘thirty houses’ relates to the individual vaults. They find another crypt titled ‘Ball’ and inside the fourth vault from the bottom id marked with a single ‘X’. They open it and find a small jewellery box containing the amulet. At that moment, Philip LaCrane emerges and demands they hand it over. They struggle and in the confusion the amulet is dropped on the floor. Tony wounds LaCrane. They are then attacked by two of Jericho’s zombies, but manage to escape the crypt. Later, once the zombies have gone they return and find it has taken the amulet. LaCrane reveals the amulet can turn living people into zombies and that Jericho wants it to control world leaders for his own ends. LaCrane presses a coin into Tony’s palm and then passes out. Cassandra says the coin is a talisman. Tony checks LaCrane’s I.D. and finds that he is connected to an occult watchdog group affiliated with the police. They decide to go retrieve to amulet. It’s midnight by the time Tony and Cassandra find Jericho’s Voodoo Temple. Jericho and his followers are attempting to make contact with spirit world. Jericho is unaware that Tony and Cassandra were double-crossed by his zombies and hasn’t been informed that the amulet is back in their possession. Tony deduces that Sybilla is responsible. Much to Jericho’s shock, his wife cackles and reveals the amulet. Bound to the amulet is a miniature voodoo doll. Angelique declares that Sybilla stole her powers. Sybilla commands everyone in the vicinity to stop. They all freeze, unable to move. She reveals her bloodline can be traced back to Marie Laveau. Tony notices that he can still move, it’s the talisman that is protecting him from Sybilla’s spell. As she approaches him unaware, he grabs the voodoo doll and amulet and tosses them into the creek behind Sybilla. As her spell is broken, chaos breaks out amongst Jericho's followers. Cassandra’s powers have returned to her, she calls upon the restless spirits to take their revenge. The spirits attack Sybilla, they then move on and attack everyone else present. Cassandra overcome with thoughts of revenge cackles with power. Tony pleads with her to stop, he mentions the love she felt for Sky Rumson, he urges her to remember what it is like to be loved. Pushing through the forces surrounding her, he puts his lips to hers and kisses her. She regains control and commands the spirits to return from where they came. Jericho unable to forgive Sybilla and thrusts a dagger into her chest. LaCrane appears and says he heard Sybilla’s confession. He announces that all charges against Cassandra are dropped, however he reveals himself to be in league with Jericho. Cassandra bids Tony farewell and disappears into the night. Theme Memorable quotes Dramatis personae *Jerry Lacy a Tony Peterson *Lara Parker as Cassandra Collins *Michael Salami as Mr. Jericho *Adenya Knight as Sybilla *David Johnson as The Barman Background information and notes *This story takes place after The Death Mask. *Included at the end of this release are trailers for The Death Mask, The Carrion Queen & Echoes of Insanity. Bloopers and continuity errors Official website *Big Finish Productions: The Voodoo Amulet Category:Big Finish Audio Dramas